Fury Saga
What About What Happened Taking place immediately after the Side Story, Jobless Saga, After hearing the stories of the staff's legendary powers, especially part of it of breaking the corruption curse, Biolizard.02 & Siri head out to adventure with Meng Huo, Kadri & Nanman Shaman to find it in the burnt Kingdom, the good news that he had the map to go there, the bad news thou is that there's only half of the burnt map & the other half is been found by Fury the Tasmanian Devil who wishes to discover where would the map lead too. Fury made it first upon finding the staff of the hero Hermods the Brave, within a large skeleton, bigger than the average man. Fury pulls the staff out of it, while feeling the power of the staff latching its powers onto Fury, transforming into his more Primal Form, which is now known that the staff only grants the powers to the one wielding the staff, so Fury mustnt let it out of his sight as he head on back to the cave, preparing for the hunt to begin, hunting the likes of Didi Jams first & then the Harpy Sisters later, now wondering what the staff can do, he found out that he can revive & transform people into Tasmanian Devils both Anthro / Mobiusian. Seeing how Fury is considered to be the only Tasmanian Devil of his kind, as a thought struck him, thinking that it might be his only chance of replenishing the population of Tasmanian Devils once again. Meanwhile, Biolizard.02, Siri, Kadri, Meng Huo & the Nanman Shaman arrived at the burnt campsite & at the castle, only to find out that it's already been taken by someone else, not knowing that Fury took it first. They were confused that someone else got here first, only to realise that someone must have the other half of the map & got here before the team. They follow the footprints that have been recently made to the dark jungles, which is too dark to see, until Siri brings out night vision goggles for Biolizard.02 to use to see through the dark, as the team follow her, while staying close to her, knowing that there might be something else lurking in this dangerous dark jungle, like the wild & primal animals & other dangerous creatures. In the jungles, it was very dark to see without the night vision goggles. The team were suddenly ambushed by aggressive & primal Tasmanian Panthers, assume that Fury had turned Normal Panthers into Tasmanian Devil versions of the Panthers, as part of Fury's defence on protecting the kind. The group quickly brawled against the Tasmanian Panthers, while Biolizard.02 & Meng Huo hold the advantage on wrestling the affected Tasmanian panthers, while SirI hides quietly in a log, while taking care a small normal baby panther, which is a female. The group manage to beat back the Tasmanian Panthers to chase them away, for the moment. Realising that someone used the staff to turn animals into Tasmanian Devil versions, which is dangerous. The group continue to head out while Siri carries a sleeping baby black panther in her arms. Meanwhile Fury manage to kill @ capture Cassandra & Lizardman before reviving & transform them into Anthro Tasmanian Devils, while also killing & catching Helga & most of Layla's new friends, minus Carol & Flame Princess. As Fury return the new captives to the caves to revive & transform them into fellow Tasmanian Devils, Biolizard.02, Siri & Meng Huo, Kadri & Shaman rest next to the banana trees where they find a bunch of bananas to eat, but when Siri falls asleep with the baby panther, however they were ambushed by a pack of Tasmanian Monkeys & a Tasmanian Gorilla, that were changed by Fury's wand. Biolizard.02 quickly hides the sleeping Siri & baby panther in the bush before she joins with the 3 Nanman males in the fight against the Monkeys & Gorilla, even trying to keep them away from Siri, by pulling one of the Monkey away from Siri, tossing the monkey away before she continues on the fight. The group manage to knock out the Monkeys more easily, even when they are outnumbered & have their hairs being pulled, the numbers game is not enough for the changed Monkeys, while Meng Huo wrestled the Gorilla, but the team manage to overwhelm the ape, with Biolizard.02 wrap the tail around the Gorilla's fist, pulling & pushing back & forth make the gorilla punch himself in the face, before Meng Huo throws heavy punches at the darn dirty ape, knocking it out silly. The team manage to protect Siri & the baby panther who had both woken up from their nap & continues on forward. As the team progress they easily escape from the strong grip of the extremely slow Tasmanian Slothes, but they were only a disversion for the Tasmanian Snakes, that almost look like Tasmanian Komodo Dragons, to ambush the group with Bite attacks, but despite the ambush & being outnumbered, the team manage to keep Siri & the baby panther safe, while also jam the thick sticks into the fangs of the Tasmanian Snakes & quickly escape easily, which is a very close one since theyre beginning to understand from Siri that the Mobiusian Tasmanian Devil are very rare & only one ever existed, which Meng Huo realised that Fury is the last remaining Tasmanian Devil on Mobius & the same Tasmanian Devil he saw during the Total Drama Island gameshow. They began to realise that it was Fury who had stolen the wand as they continue on. Even more so that Fury with Lizardman's help, killed & captured another woman, which is Envy Valentine & revive her to transform her into another Anthro Tasmanian Devil as part of the transformed captives, with Lizardman being controlled by a Male Spirit to do Fury's bidding to make sure the team doesn't reach the cave. "More Coming Soon" Characters *Biolizard.02 *Siri Reyes *Meng Huo *Kadri *Nanman Shaman *Fury the Tasmanian Devil (Antagonist) *Didi Jams *The Harpy Sisters *Thrash the Devil (Side Antagonist/Spirit Form) *Tasmanian Devil Spirits (Side Antagonists) *Cassandra *Lizardman *Helga Von Kruat *Pyrrha *Yumi *Joyce Neon *Temima *Sexy Wasabi Kitty *Pretty Bomber *Violet the Shy Gal *Stef *Envy Valentine *Chloe the Tasmanian Devil (Debut) Trivia *??? Category:Saga